


Maid of honour

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Elanor is about to become maid of honour to Queen Arwen.





	Maid of honour

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM bingo prompt  
> Card Women of Arda - O72 Elanor Gamgee

It was a big day for Elanor Gamgee. Today she was to become a maid of honour of Queen Arwen. For years, since she came for the first time to Minas Anor with father and uncle Pippin, when she still was a little child, she dreamed about this day. She saw other maidens who accompanied the Queen. They seemed to be so noble, beautifully dressed and elegant, ready to help the Queen in any way. 

Around her were a lot of big people, mainly servants who were to prepare her to the ceremony. She already used to the presence of big people even though she was afraid of them when she was little. One of them, Alorenn, daughter of Gondorian nobleman, was to become made of honour alongside her. She was the same age as Elanor and they knew each other since they were children. Alorenn was close to King and Queen, as her father was their trusted adviser. The girl was dressed in a rich, lilac dress, which sleeves she nervously jerked. Elanor smiled at her reassuringly. She was strangely calm even though she waited for this day for so long.

The room entered the main lady in waiting of the Queen, Hiril.  
„Girls, are you ready?”  
Elanor nodded enthusiastically while Alorenn muttered something which could be confirmation.  
„So come.”

They followed Hiril to the main hall, when Queen, King, other maidens of honour and ladies in waiting were. 

All eyes were on them and Elanor started to get nervous. Alorenn looked like if she was about to faint, but somehow she stood still. Queen smiled at them and started the ceremony. She clipped them cotillions and they swear to serve the Queen in any way they could. Elanor felt fulfilled. She looked at Alorenn. She was finally smiling.


End file.
